


A devious scheme

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: With good intentions.





	A devious scheme

Our story begins in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the Marauders' era. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are discussing their friend Wormtail in their shared dorm room.

Sirius smirked. "I have a scheme to get him a girlfriend, Moony."

Remus laughed. "Nice try, but that will only happen if Earth freezes over and even then it's unlikely; Padfoot."

Sirius said, "My scheme will work, trust me."

Remus corrected him, "No, our scheme will work."

Sirius asked, "You're going to help me?"

Remus smiled. "Of course I am, isn't that why you asked me here instead of Prongs?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Prongs is way too in love with Lily to even notice me these days."

Remus beamed, "You're in love too, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded and stated, "I'm not too in love to notice that our single best friend is lonely, Moony."

Remus inquired, "Do you really mean that, is Wormtail lonely?"

Sirius shrugged and smirked. "With us by his side, he won't be lonely for long!"

Remus chuckled. "You're crazy."

Sirius smiled. "But, you love me."

Remus beamed, "I do.


End file.
